vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Hatchid
Summary Daniel Hatchid is a D-rank Regular Scout who has been on the Hell Train multiple times. Across his various attempts to get on the Train he made friends with Roen, Boro, Sachi Faker and Aka. They eventually formed a team and went together on the Hell Train. Unfortunately for them the Slayer candidate White was there at the same time. He killed everyone on the Train except them and they ended up having to sacrifice Roen, who Daniel secretly felt mutual affection for all this time, in order to stop him. Later Daniel tried to go back to the train to find a way to resurrect Roen, and almost died if it wasn't for Hoaqin who promised him that he would bring her back to life if Daniel helped him collect his clones. Centuries later he joined forces with Rachel and helped her team get on board the Hell Train in order to make Hoaqin whole again. After finding out that Hoaqin was never intending to keep his end of the bargain and it was all a scam, he decided to betray him and foil his plan of collecting all of his "clones" and claiming the souls of the Hell Train. After Baam defeats Hoaqin, Daniel together with Aka got off the Train because of their injuries. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Daniel Hatchid Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Over 700 years old Classification: Human, Scout, D-rank Regular Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Shinsoo), Martial Arts (Fought evenly against Baam who combined hundreds of martial arts), Mind Reading (As a Scout he should have the ability to read minds), Shinsoo Manipulation, Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Forcefield Creation (Can create Shinsoo barriers), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (He can consume souls and attack using the living soul, which makes his attacks act on their own), Absorption (Using only 3 peoples worth of souls he managed to absorb Mirotic's spears) and Healing (Healed his legs after Baam crushed them, and can heal from injuries as long as he has enough souls), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Superior to Post-Workshop Battle Ran with Redan and comparable to Post-Workshop Battle base Baam) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Koon Ran couldn't keep up with him, and comparable to base Baam) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) Striking Strength: Town Class+ (Fought evenly with base Baam) Durability: Town level+ (Traded blows with base Baam) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range physically, and up to dozens of meters with Shinsoo Standard Equipment: A Pocket Intelligence: Above average. Has over 700 years of experience, was able to get on the Hell Train multiple times, on which almost no Regular usually makes it, managed to deduce that Baam uses hundreds of martial arts after just a few exchanges. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Necromancy:' This is Daniel's Shinsoo control using the living soul. This allows for his Shinsoo blasts to move independently of him as though they are alive, they take the apprentice of a purple screaming face, this power has various application like healing him or absorbing attacks. As sort of like a soul hunter the more powerful souls he consumes the stronger powers he can use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7